Kowloon
Kowloon 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map and a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Kowloon has the features of both the single player map and multiplayer map, but a lot smaller. Utilities have been added for the Nazi Zombies game mode. Backstory While Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Jason Hudson, and Grigori Weaver were fighting at Area 51, the Central Intelligence Agency contemplated what they will do about the zombies and invading Soviets. While searching through files, they came across the name of a British chemical scientist, Doctor Daniel Clarke. According to his dossier, he was an affiliate of Soviet General Lev Kravchenko, the Soviet who suggested the invasion. In order to obtain information about the zombies and possibly figure out why Soviet Russia invaded, the CIA sent three Special Agents (whos names are classified) to Kowloon, Hong Kong, the laboratory where Clarke was staying and studying at. When the three agents arrive, they blow a hole in through the door and storm the laboratory. Clarke is stunned. Agent One tackles Clarke and knocked him unconscious. When Clarke awakes, the three agents begin interrogating him. Clarke, attempting to stall the agents, told them that Kravchenko's men were probably on their way Suddenly, zombies stumbled into the hole in the door. The three agents and Clarke grab their M1911s and start to attack zombies. Enemies *Spetsnaz zombies - The Spetsnaz zombies wear the same clothing seen in "Numbers", a single player mission in Black Ops. Their faces are pale, bloody, and cracked, and their clothes are ripped. *Civilian zombies - The Civilian zombies in the map wear the civilian clothing seen throughout varrious missions in Black Ops. Their faces are also pale, bloody, and cracked. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. 'Pistols *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *M72 LAW *China Lake 'Specials' *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow Explosive Tip 'Others' *Bowie Knife *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Thundergun Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Elevators - There are three Elevators in this map. Each one is similar to the one in "Five", and remain 250 points to use. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Berserker *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Triple Points *Grim Reaper *Double Points *Death Machine 'Perks' *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *Doctor Perk *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Attach-A-Matic Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). Trivia *﻿﻿This map does not contain a musical easter egg. *Unlike the previous map, the weapons have returned to their original color. *The Auto-Changer Machine does not make a reappearance in this map. *Some parts of the map are closed in, like "Five". Category:Kowloon Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith